Will of Kaguya
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: The last thing I remembered was my own family selling me out to a bunch of crime lords, then waking up in the newborn body of who is perhaps the most powerful woman... no... the most powerful being in the entire Narutoverse of all time. Well what do I do with all this power? Well do whatever the hell I want of course! Only I am not making the same mistakes as Kaguya.


_Prologue: Birth_

They…

They betrayed me.

I thought family was everything, that family was to stick by you to the very end.

But I was wrong, so very wrong.

I could see my 'parents' and my 'older brother' looking happy and relieved that their nightmare was finally over, not even given me a glance as I was taken away by the scum of society.

All of this because of my brother's gambling problem.

I tried to be the best daughter in the family. To have the best grades, the best scores, the best in everything. Yet it was obvious to me that they had always favored my big brother for one reason or the other.

"So how much do you think this one is worth?"

One of the scum slapped me on the behind before squeezing it hard.

"Well for a nine year old the price would already be high. Yet with those looks and that matured body it would be even higher. Just have to train her properly."

Scared? Yeah right.

All I feel was deep hate.

I turn to look back at my 'family' only to see her 'parents' hugging my brother in relief.

That's when I knew that something snapped inside of me.

I saw one of my captors was carrying just what I needed for one last 'fuck-you' to all of them.

I grabbed the objects from the scum before kicking one of them in the nuts and ran towards my 'family'.

They instantly looked scared beyond belief, believing that I was trying to come back to them, believing that I was ruining their chance at their freedom.

Before I can reach them I heard gunshots.

Why do I feel exhausted? Why am I slowing down? And what's this sensation on my back?

It was only when I collapsed on the ground did I realize that I was shot.

I can hear one of the scum yelling at the other before more gunshots came and the sound of a body collapsing on the ground.

My vision blurred, I can barely hear anyone, yet I was still able to hear my 'parents' begging the scum for something, most likely for their lives, thinking the deal is off.

I, with effort, 'reached' out to them, my fist clenched hard.

They seemed relieved that I am still alive and are approaching me.

When they were close I dropped what I was holding, the little ping sounds ringing the area as they made contact with the hard concrete floor.

I can hear confusing and someone roll me over only to see what I was holding.

"Go… to hell."

I grinned as I stared at their horror despair-filled faces before everything lit up and I felt myself burn.

All I see now is darkness.

* * *

**WELL NOW TO THINK I WOULD FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOU OUT OF ALL THE COUNTLESS UNREMARKABLE SOULS OUT THERE.**

Where am I? Who are?

**YOU ARE EVERYWHERE AND NOWHERE AND WHO I AM IS NOTHING YET EVERYTHING.**

Are you God?

**YOUR KIND AND OTHERS HAVE CALLED ME SUCH. NOW LET ME ASK YOU A QUESTION. DO YOU WANT POWER?**

Power?

**A POWER UNMATCHED BY MOST.**

Power… with power I can do whatever I want.

All my life I let myself be dictated by the wants and desires of other people. All just to seek approval and love, never letting myself seek my own path. Now look at me, discarded like yesterday's trash and dead.

No more. From now one I will find my own path, I will seek out my own desires, I will never let anyone dictate my life again.

Even if it means losing my humanity, even if it means becoming a demon.

I'll accept this power.

So give it to me.

A light shined in my eyes and I see a glowing orb hovering in front of me.

**REACH OUT AND TOUCH IT. BE REBORN INTO A LIFE OF CHAOS AND EARN YOU'RE TITLE OF GODDESS.**

I reached out to the orb, it glowed brightly and I can feel myself fading.

**I HOPE YOU WILL PROVIDE JUST AS MUCH ENTERTAINMENT AS OPHIS… KAGUYA.**

Those names… why do they sound so familiar.

Everything went dark once more.

* * *

_Unknown_

Deep in a strange building there was a human hooked up to a bunch of strange machines somehow looking both ancient & advanced at the same time.

The woman looked as if she was on her deathbed, yet she was desperately holding on to life till the moment she can safely give birth to her baby.

She breathed deeply, desperately trying to push out the baby.

As the seconds passed by it became more and more obvious that the woman will not make it as a copious amount of blood was pouring out between her legs.

Finally with one final push the baby came out.

She expected to hear the cries of the newborn but was instantly alarmed when she heard nothing.

She instantly ordered one of the machines to bring her child to her.

With the baby in her arms she smiled in relief when she saw that her baby is perfectly healthy just strangely quiet.

'A baby girl huh? I would have loved to raise you.'

Her baby slowly opened her eyes, blank and white like the rest of their clan, looking at her surroundings curiously before her gaze were set upon her mother.

The mother smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry… Kaguya," She had already picked a name for her baby girl. "But I won't be there to take care of you."

A nursemaid came. Curiously she has the same features as the mother and daughter.

"Mistress you are…"

"I'm aware of it."

Unlike with her daughter she talked with a very cold tone to the nursemaid.

Her vision was fading away and she realized it was time.

"Take my daughter to the orphanage."

"Yes Mistress."

She looked one final time at her daughter.

"I can tell that you will become powerful and do many great things Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, my daughter."

The last thing she saw was her daughter's face before death finally took her.

She was right in that her daughter will become powerful and achieve many great things.

As the nursemaid carried the little baby, she once more looked at her surroundings only this time with a calculative look not fit for a newborn.

Yes, power and greatness… only at the cost of the entire destruction of the Ōtsutsuki clan.

* * *

'Pathetic…'

I looked outside the window, hearing some of the elders spread their propaganda about their superiority and the needs of gathering power to strengthen the clan.

Superiority, please. We're just a bunch of inbred parasites whose only goal is to constantly feed our constant need for power.

Gluttony, Greed, Pride, and Envy.

I turned to look at the other orphans who still have that innocence to them but will soon be destroyed.

Those four sins are what govern this clan. We hunger for power, we want it in order to fulfill our desires, the power we take makes us think we are superior to all others, and we are jealous of all the other beings who obtain power naturally.

I admit that I am not any different than them except for one thing: I will never delude myself about my desires; I did not envy others who have earned or were born with their power… I admire them.

I found out that other than a minor ability of telepathy & telekinesis (emphasis on MINOR) all Ōtsutsuki clan members are as powerless as humans. Because of this we had to dwell on a combination of mystical and scientific arts in order to make ourselves feel better.

I admit their combination of science and mystic is quite impressive, but they never seek to improve it.

A long time ago one of our clan members discover a strange species of creatures that were deemed Shinju trees. It was discovered that these beasts had the power to use Senjutsu to absorb a planet's natural energy while also using a living beings blood to strengthen it and grow. Once the tree reaches a certain point it will bare a fruit full of energy called chakra. When that happens the tree will stop absorbing all of the energy and blood around it. Eventually the fruit will be eaten, infusing the host with tremendous power. However that power will corrupt the host and they become addicted to the fruit, as such they will take the seeds and plant more Shinju trees in order to obtain more of that power.

Essentially Shinju trees are no different than our clan, being nothing more but parasites.

I was able to find this all out by sneaking into the forbidden section of the library as well as combining it with the information I know from the manga Naruto.

Yes I happened to be an otaku during my previous life, sue me.

Though I was confused that the Shinju trees are so low in number despite using the Ōtsutsuki clan to increase their numbers.

It was when I looked further did I realize why there are so few Shinju trees.

Despite being parasites and corrupting others to violence it doesn't drain the planet of ALL of its natural energy, just about 1/3rd of it. There can only be one tree in each planet. The reason why it takes so long for a single fruit to ripen is because the tree is waiting for someone with interstellar/dimensional travel (which the clan has both) to take it. The corruption will usually influence the host to leave the planet to plant more seeds into other planets with life thus starting the cycle again. The problem is that our idiot clan keeps planting the seeds into the same planet until the energy dries up leaving the planet a barren wasteland just because they're too impatient to find other planets with life.

It also didn't help that purebred Ōtsutsuki are the only ones susceptible to the addiction of the Chakra fruit.

That was why there are so few Shinju trees left and why they are on the brink of extinction.

I sighed.

Just wait a little longer, than I can enact my plan.

I smirked; the power I will obtain, it will all be worth it. Best of all, I would only need just one Chakra fruit.

Hm?

Something… was falling from the sky.

The other children also noticed it and were looking out the window amazed at it.

Though that amazement changed to fear when said thing collided against the ground, the shockwave knocking all of us onto the floor.

I can hear the children cry out in fright, running around like scared chicken, while some were hiding under their beds or even in a closet (bit surprising that they have simple things like that considering they're essentially aliens).

I used this chaos to my advantage by sneaking out through the window. Something in my gut told me that whatever fell from the sky is extremely important.

As I was nearing the crash site I could see a blue glow. It steadily grew brighter until I finally reached it.

Buried in the ground was some blue stone. Really other than the color and brightness there was really nothing remarkable about it. Although maybe I can use the material to make something out of it, however again something in my gut is telling me there is more to this stone than meets the eye.

Huh? Is the stone getting brighter? Why do I feel so dizzy?

I can barely stand; my vision was slowly fading away.

The stone… it was doing something to me, but what?

I came to a realization. This stone…

Well it seems I'll be able to quicken my plans.

But still again? I swear to every deity out there that if me blacking out becomes a running gag I will murder every single living being out there.

I felt myself being launched back as the energy exploded, yet despite that I smiled.

I'm already on my way to becoming better than Kaguya, on my way to becoming a goddess.

* * *

Author's Notes

Here's a Naruto fanfiction with an SI as the Mother of Chakra herself!

Now to explain a few things:

Unlike SI!Ophis she did not have a good life. She was constantly overlooked by her parents for her brother (who was essentially a waste of space). Because of this experience she will ultimately be extremely dark.

Unlike SI!Ophis who is a straight up Chaotic Neutral character SI!Kaguya will be an Antihero bordering to Antivillain.

For now this will stay in the Naruto section with just crossover elements however eventually when she succeeds in her plans it'll be in the crossover section.

Oh yeah can anyone guess what happened to her in the end? What the meteor actually was? Here's a hint... found-footage.

Till next time ;)


End file.
